Vino tinto
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: ¿Compartir una habitación de hotel podrá demostrarle a dos personas que aparentemente no se toleran, lo mucho que se atraen? Draco y Hermione tendrán la oportunidad de experimentarlo por sí mismos. [Dramione - Regalo para AliciaBlackM en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018]


**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter y de todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí.

Este fic hace parte del « **Amigo Invisible 2018** » y es mi regalo para mi hermosa, genialosa y polígama esposa, ¡ **AliciaBlackM**!

 **N/A:** La petición que elegí fue un Dramione donde Draco y Hermione se ven obligados a compartir una habitación de hotel por un error de una agencia de viajes, aunque me tomé ciertas libertades creativas. Espero que igual te guste. ¡Felices fiestas, guapa!

* * *

 **Vino tinto**

Capítulo único

Pansy lleva varias horas sentada frente a su escritorio, con un creciente dolor que amenaza con hacerle estallar la cabeza y con la vista clavada en los papeles de su próxima audiencia en la corte, los cuales ha revisado a medias porque no se ha podido concentrar en otra cosa que no sea la algarabía fuera de su despacho. Es viernes y aunque debería sentirse aliviada porque su jornada laboral es menos pesada el último día de la semana, ha sido imposible no poner su atención en las constantes peleas entre Draco y Hermione que, justo ese día, se han intensificado.

Ella defiende una ley que ha venido promoviendo desde el final de la guerra en favor de la dignificación del trabajo de los elfos domésticos, mientras él se empeña en hacerle ver que las criaturas realizan sus labores con gusto y no por obligación como ella quiere mostrarles a los miembros del Wizengamot, pero como Pansy lo ve es solo otra excusa más para que todo el mundo compruebe lo que saben de antemano: ambos se sienten sumamente atraídos por el otro, aunque se empeñen en negarlo, y de no hacer algo van a terminar por enloquecer al resto de empleados del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio de Magia.

Pansy se levanta de su silla, exasperada, escuchando como cruje su cuello cuando mueve la cabeza de lado a lado para liberar la tensión acumulada. Sus altísimos tacones de puntilla están matándole y hasta siente que el vestido de seda que lleva puesto le pica, pero sabe que todo es a causa del estrés que estos dos le han impreso a su día, el cual tendrá que aliviar Bill una vez llegue al departamento que comparten desde hace un año.

Estira sus brazos al frente tanto como puede, antes de sentarse nuevamente y hacerle una señal a su asistente a través de la persiana que cubre las paredes de cristal de su despacho. La chica se mueve de inmediato a su encuentro.

—¿Me mandó a llamar? —pregunta Helen, quien abre la puerta, pero no entra a la oficina al ver la cara de pocos amigos que trae su jefa.

—Sí, pero necesito que entres —contesta Pansy, masajeando sus sienes. La menuda chica de cabello rubio se pone de pie frente a ella, luciendo tan nerviosa que ella no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Tampoco es para tanto—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? No acostumbro a comer gente y menos a esta hora del día.

Los ojos oscuros de Pansy siguen los movimientos de Helen, mientras toma asiento frente a ella y saca una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. No quiere volver a pasar por situaciones de olvido que sabe que pueden costarle el empleo y Pansy considera que es algo oportuno, teniendo en cuenta que necesita que haga varias averiguaciones para ella.

—Usted dirá en qué puedo ayudarla —dice Helen y Pansy se recuesta en su silla y respira hondo antes de empezar a dar indicaciones de lo que quiere encomendarle.

—Necesito que averigües con exactitud la fecha del viaje de Hermione a París y el nombre del hotel en el que piensa hospedarse —empieza y ve cómo la chica apunta cada detalle como puede, pensando que sería mucho más eficaz si tuviera una vuelapluma—. También necesito que consigas el dato de los eventos que el Ministerio de Magia francés ofrecerá durante la estadía de Hermione allí y de cuáles podemos conseguir una invitación. ¿Lo tienes?

—Lo tengo. Entonces, ¿necesita que consiga las invitaciones de los eventos disponibles y haga reservaciones para usted también en el mismo hotel de la abogada Granger?

—No. Por lo pronto necesito que reúnas esa información en el menor tiempo posible —contesta la mujer, escuetamente. No tiene por qué darle explicaciones a su asistente. Ella solo debe cumplir con su trabajo, además, Pansy odia a la gente entrometida—. Eres amiga del asistente de Hermione, ¿verdad? —pregunta, y la chica asiente, todavía nerviosa—. Bien, eso nos ayudará.

* * *

Increíblemente Helen tiene la información mucho más rápido de lo que Pansy ha esperado y teniendo en cuenta que solamente cuenta con dos semanas y media para llevar a cabo su plan, se da prisa en mover las fichas que puede desde su despacho. Necesita tranquilidad y con esos dos todavía destilando tensión sexual por los pasillos, aquello será imposible. No es una celestina y jamás se le ha dado bien el papel de amiga confidente, pero sabe que con aquel esfuerzo más de uno saldrá ganando. Ella más que el resto.

Averiguar por el hotel de preferencia de Hermione para su viaje de descanso en París fue pan comido, pero persuadir a Justin para que le dejara hacer la reservación, había sido todo un lío. El muchacho parecía ser devoto de la heroína de guerra y al no conocer las intenciones ulteriores de Pansy, se negó a hacer algo por lo que podría perder toda la confianza que su jefa había depositado en él. Pansy podía ser aterradora para muchos de los empleados del Ministerio, pero este en particular le temía más a ver la decepción en los ojos de Hermione Granger que al rostro de hielo de la mujer.

No obstante, haciendo uso de todo su poder de convencimiento consiguió por fin que el muchacho cediera. Era un hueso duro de roer, pero ella una mujer de armas tomar, que no acepta un no por respuesta nunca, aunque no debía desconocer tampoco que tuvo ayuda extra de su asistente, quien al parecer es el interés amoroso del asistente de su colega y amiga.

Y otra es la historia con el asunto de los eventos del Ministerio Francés, pues, aunque Helen consiguió el dato de todas y cada una de las galas que se ofrecerían durante el mismo tiempo en que Hermione estaría fuera, ninguna es lo suficientemente llamativa como para embarcar a Draco con la excusa de que el Ministerio de Magia Británico debe hacer acto de presencia con uno de sus abogados más brillantes, quien además de ser de descendencia francesa, tuvo una actuación notable en la caída de Lord Voldemort al fungir como espía de la Orden del Fénix. Todo parece a pedir de boca, y, sin embargo, ningún evento suena demasiado interesante salvo por una gala benéfica en la que coincidentemente han estado presentes antes los padres de él por lo que ella sabe.

Ahora bien, convencer a Shacklebolt de delegar a Draco para representar al Ministerio en Francia fue menos difícil que sobornar a Justin, pero Pansy supuso que se debía a que el hombre confiaba en el criterio de la bruja y quizás porque en el fondo sospechaba algo. No en vano era el Ministro de Magia. Pocas cosas se escapaban a la percepción de un hombre de su talante.

Mejor para ella.

—Deberías decirle tú a Malfoy que tiene que viajar a Francia —dice el hombre a Pansy, antes de que ella salga de su despacho—. Quién sabe y hasta lo convences de que se embarque con Hermione —agrega, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que ella corresponde. El hombre debe tener ciertamente la misma intención que todos los demás y ella comprueba la certeza de aquel dicho popular que reza que más sabía Voldemort por viejo que por ser quien era.

Pero todavía el trabajo no está hecho del todo aun cuando la reservación a nombre de dos miembros del Ministerio de Magia Británico acaba de ser confirmada en el registro del «Le Grand París».

* * *

Draco no está demasiado feliz de enterarse de que tiene que agarrar sus maletas e irse a París precisamente ahora que ha pensado en aprovechar el tiempo en la oficina sin Granger. La mujer es totalmente irritante y saber que estarán en el mismo lugar, a pesar de no tener que verse, le produce urticaria. Es cierto que la pubertad ha favorecido su aspecto (bastante, en realidad) y que ahora resalta de una manera positiva en comparación con su tiempo en Hogwarts (porque debe reconocer su gran intelecto y talento para las leyes), pero es igual de molesta que un grano en el culo y hacerla rabiar, aunque es divertido en ocasiones, se está volviendo desgastante. O eso es lo que él dice porque jamás aceptará una verdad diferente aunque esté frente a su nariz.

Cuando tiene todo listo toma un traslador hasta París y una vez allí se olvida del estrés de la oficina, de que Hermione Granger estará probablemente visitando a su familia muggle en alguna apestosa granja del área rural de Francia y de que el viaje no durará lo suficiente como para disfrutar a sus anchas y se dirige a su hotel, luego de confirmar que trae consigo todas sus pertenencias y las entradas al ridículo evento al que debe asistir por obligación.

—Bon après-midi, Monsieur. Mon nom est Leroy, ¿comment puis-je vous aider? —saluda el hombre en la recepción, mientras Draco observa a su alrededor y comprueba que el sitio es de su agrado. No es tan ostentoso como hubiera esperado, pero está bien para pasar unos días cómodamente.

—J'ai une réservation —contesta Draco, en un perfecto francés.

—¿A _nombgue_ de quién? —le devuelve, que al notar el acento del rubio decide hablarle en español.

—Draco Malfoy.

El hombre conjura un hechizo de búsqueda con su varita, mientras las páginas del registro empiezan a pasar rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente para Draco que no tolera esperar y empieza a impacientarse. Necesita darse una ducha y quitarse la polución del viaje y ser detenido por tanto tiempo en la recepción no está ayudándole en nada.

—¿De casualidad es usted _miembguo_ del _Ministeguio Bguitánico_? —pregunta el hombre y Malfoy lo mira, pero no contesta nada.

»Es que el _nombgue_ que indica está _guesegvado_ _pagua_ el _Ministeguio_ de Magia _Bguitánico_ —aclara Leroy. Ya casi termina su turno y ha tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un cliente con muy mal humor.

—Es para mí —contesta Draco, con arrogancia, mientras maldice internamente a su incompetente asistente por no haber hecho una reservación como se debe.

—Disculpe, ¿su acompañante _vendguá_ después?

—No tengo acompañante —contesta Draco, con la poca paciencia que le queda.

—La _guesegvación_ es _pagua_ dos _pegsonas, Dguaco_ Malfoy y...

—¿Acaso no ve que vengo solo? —se queja, exasperado. No puede creer la incompetencia de su asistente para hacer una maldita reservación de hotel y le enfada el hecho de que el encargado tampoco resuelva un problema tan sencillo con la rapidez que requiere. De por sí le molestó sobremanera tener que viajar y en esas condiciones lo lamenta todavía más.

Al ver la expresión de piedra de Malfoy, el hombre deja de preguntar. De cualquier forma, el Ministerio está pagando el precio completo por la habitación sin importar si una o dos personas la ocupan.

—Mis disculpas, Monsieur. De inmediato _pedigué_ que suban su valija a la habitación —dice el hombre, realizando el respectivo registro e indicando al botones que se acerque para llevar el equipaje del nuevo huésped.

Draco toma la llave de la habitación y se aleja de allí sin siquiera agradecer el servicio, mientras el encargado se alegra de tener que dejar la recepción hasta siguiente día en manos de su compañero André.

* * *

Hermione ha decidido viajar a Francia en avión porque tiene la intención de hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de arribar a París Mágico. Aunque tiene por lo menos tres semanas para pasear cuanto desee, ha decidido hacer un recorrido por París muggle antes de llegar a su hotel, teniendo en cuenta que ha traído bolsa encantada con un hechizo de extensión en la que puede poner su equipaje completo sin ningún problema.

Pasear por las hermosas calles de la «Ciudad del Amor» es algo que no hace desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque le hubiera gustado estar acompañada de alguien con quien poder platicar y visitar algunos de los lugares más emblemáticos de París, se da cuenta de que ese hecho no hará que disfrute menos de su estadía porque ha pedido sus vacaciones en el mejor momento y la idea es recargarse de buena energía para cuando tenga que volver al estrés de su oficina.

Y a la compañía de Draco-irritante-Malfoy.

Recorre Los Campos Elíseos a pie antes y degusta una deliciosa comida en el «Pavillon Ledoyen» antes de tomar algunas fotografías en su celular y decidirse a ubicar la vereda que la llevará a París Mágico en donde la aguarda una ducha, un buen libro y una copa de su vino favorito en su habitación de «Le Grand París», que espera tenga una vista espectacular como le encomendó a Justin.

—Buenas tardes —saluda Hermione, y el hombre de la recepción le ofrece una amplia sonrisa.

—Bienvenue à «Le Grand París», Mademoiselle. Mi _nombgue_ es _Andgué_. ¿Puedo _ayudagule_? —pregunta, con la misma agradable expresión y un español con acento francés.

—Tengo una reservación para Hermione Granger —contesta ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras él, con un movimiento de su varita y un hechizo casi inaudible, revisa el registro con gran rapidez. No obstante, cuando la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece, Hermione empieza a inquietarse un poco.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta, mientras el hombre vuelve a mirarla.

—No, Mademoiselle, no debe _pgueocupagse_ , solo estoy _guevisando_ algo —le devuelve, mientras verifica que el nombre que indicado está en la misma habitación de alguien que ha llegado con anterioridad. André no sabe si debe mencionárselo, aunque es evidente que si han reservado la misma habitación deben ser pareja y quizás se han puesto de acuerdo para llegar uno antes que el otro. Tampoco es que sea algo de mayor importancia, pero lo mejor será verificar. No vaya a ser que cometa una equivocación en su primer mes de trabajo.

—¿Está seguro? Mi asistente realizó la reservación hace al menos una semana y me preocupa que algo haya quedado mal.

El hombre vuelve a sonreír. —¿Es usted _miembguo_ del _Ministeguio_ de Magia _Bguitánico_? —pregunta, y Hermione entrecierra los ojos antes de contestar. Se supone que está de vacaciones y aquello no es relevante en el momento. Además, no sabe si es prudente andar dando esa clase de información a cualquier persona, aunque quien está frente a ella parece alguien sumamente agradable y de confianza—. Solo me _aseguguo_ de que su _guesegvación_ es la que está a _nombgue_ del _Ministeguio Bguitánico_.

—Posiblemente, a pesar de que mi asistente no mencionó nada.

—Sí, _Hegmione Gguangeg_ del _Ministeguio_ de Magia _Bguitánico_. Es que ya hay un _guegistguo anteguiog_ de…

Hermione no lo deja terminar. —Eso es imposible, acabo de llegar y recién vengo a registrarme.

— _Pegmítame haceg_ una _aveguiguación_ —dice, antes de entrar a la oficina a sus espaldas y empezar a indagar con otros empleados sobre algo que Hermione logra entender sobre una aparente confusión con las llaves de la habitación mientras ellos parecen echarle la culpa a alguien llamado Leroy. Hermione está cansada por el viaje, pero se ha prometido que nada estropeará sus vacaciones. Se merece un descanso luego de un año cargado de estrés y Draco Malfoy.

—Disculpe, si hay problemas con mi reservación, ¿habrá posibilidad de obtener una nueva habitación? No importa que no tenga las mismas características —pregunta y el hombre vuelve su atención a ella.

—Me temo que estamos llenos, Mademoiselle. _Peguo_ no se _pgueocupe, ahogua_ mismo _guesuelvo_ el _pguoblema_ —contesta, sonriendo nuevamente y ubicando por fin una llave de repuesto de la habitación, la cual entrega a Hermione antes de indicar el número al que debe dirigirse al notar que no trae equipaje pesado que ayudarle a cargar.

Hermione suspira, aliviada. —Muchas gracias.

André vuelve a su postura amable del principio. —Con mucho gusto, Mademoiselle.

* * *

La habitación 207 está ubicada en una esquina del segundo piso y Hermione tiene que pasar varios minutos dando vueltas antes de ubicarla. No obstante, llegar y encontrar la majestuosidad de la misma y la hermosa vista del balcón hace que se sienta a gusto de inmediato, aunque la sensación dura muy poco, pues, segundos después, se topa con la visión de un Draco Malfoy cubierto de la cintura para abajo por una toalla blanca y con el pecho surcado por pequeñas gotas de agua producto de la ducha que seguramente acaba de darse, mientras seca su cabello con otra toalla más pequeña.

Hermione profiere un grito que hace que Malfoy se fije en su presencia y se sobresalte de inmediato.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? —pronuncia ella, apuntándole con el dedo. No puede evitar sentir que el corazón le late en los oídos por la conmoción, pero por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con la visión del cuerpo sexy y semidesnudo del intruso que estaba en la ducha de _su_ habitación.

Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto tipo cámara escondida del mundo muggle.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunta Draco, que, aunque trata de no lucir afectado, se ve tan sorprendido como ella.

Hermione frunce el ceño. —Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. Se supone que estas son _mis_ vacaciones y esta —señala el espacio a su alrededor—, es _mi_ habitación. Tú deberías estar en la oficina.

Malfoy vuelve a secarse el cabello, aunque no con la misma gracia que antes. La tensión que llena el ambiente de pronto se hace evidente. A pesar de que quiera fingirse tranquilo, que sea precisamente ella quien esté frente a él es algo que ni en un millón de años podría haberse esperado. Quiere reír con ironía, pero, sin embargo, se limita a dejar de mirarla.

—He venido a un estúpido evento de caridad obligado por tu querido Shacklebolt —responde al fin.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y te pareció gracioso venir a instalarte justo en mi hotel y en mi habitación? —replica ella—. Estás enfermo.

—¿Tu hotel y tu habitación? —Malfoy abandona su labor y la encara—. Dime, ¿quién está invadiendo a quién? Por si no te diste cuenta yo estaba instalado aquí cuando tú llegaste.

—¡Pues esta fue la habitación que Justin reservo para mí! —exclama Hermione, exaltada.

—¡Pues Rebecca fue quien hizo la reservación a mi nombre y este fue el número de habitación que me dieron! —contesta él, en el mismo tono, al tiempo que recuerda el asunto del acompañante que mencionó el tipo en la recepción y al que no le prestó la más mínima atención.

—Pues ahora mismo vamos a resolver esta terrible confusión —ordena Hermione, pero Malfoy no se mueve y en cambio pone los ojos en blanco, señalando lo evidente.

Hermione enrojece violentamente sin poder evitar fijar sus ojos en el pecho desnudo y esculpido del rubio que nota lo que sucede y sonríe de manera burlona. Le fascina tomarla por sorpresa y más cuando en el camino logra fastidiarla. Aquello le gusta más que el quidditch.

—¿Serías tan amable? —le dice, todavía divertido.

—Te espero afuera para ir a la recepción —contesta ella, antes de salir de la habitación más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa.

Maldito Malfoy.

Por supuesto que él se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para vestirse y de seguro bañarse en ese perfume que Hermione conoce tan bien desde hace meses, logrando fastidiarla todavía más y cuando por fin asoma su rostro luce tan relajado y sereno que ella se irrita de inmediato. El plan de tomar una ducha y disfrutar de una buena lectura y de una copa de vino tinto ha quedado relegado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más y aunque se ha dicho a sí misma que no va a dejarse arruinar las vacaciones por nada del mundo, el presente incidente está haciendo que este propósito sea un poco difícil de cumplir.

—Después de ti —dice él, con caballerosidad y ella siente que le hierve la sangre.

Caminan en silencio por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción donde André los recibe nuevamente con una sonrisa que se deforma una vez constata que ambos huéspedes traen cara de pocos amigos.

—Bon après-midi, Mademoiselle, Monsieur —asiente hacia ambos—. ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Eso mismo queremos saber —responde Draco, con la misma arrogancia con que le habló a su antecesor en la recepción.

André no entiende lo que sucede y Hermione nota la confusión en sus ojos, por lo que se permite aclararle la situación. —Ha habido un error y nos han asignado la misma habitación a ambos.

El hombre sigue sin comprender lo que pasa y ella empieza a impacientarse. ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? Sin embargo, Hermione recuerda una mención que le hizo cuando llegó acerca de que ya existía un registro para la habitación 207, algo que en su momento pasó por alto, pensando que se debía a una imprecisión que luego fue aparentemente solucionada.

— _Pegmítanme_ un momento. —André revisa el número de habitación y entra nuevamente a la oficina a sus espaldas para que le den información acerca de la situación en mención.

»La _pegsona_ que hizo la _guesegvación_ pidió una habitación _pagua_ dos y al _constatag_ que ambos venían del _Ministeguio Bguitánico_ supusimos que _eguan_ una _pagueja_ —dice, una vez le han explicado lo que ha sucedido.

—Pues no se les paga por suponer. Debieron haber mencionado esto cuando llegamos —contesta Draco, con enfado.

André mantiene su postura amable. —Mis disculpas, Monsieur, pero _guecuegdo habégselo_ mencionado a Mademoiselle y _cgueo_ que lo mismo debió _habeg_ hecho con usted mi _compagneguo_.

—Y ahora resulta que es nuestra culpa. ¡Son unos incompetentes! —exclama Malfoy.

—Ya, Malfoy. Baja el tono —espeta Hermione, antes de volver sus ojos al encargado de la recepción. Ahora entiende por qué indagó sobre si pertenecía al Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer la reservación se ha unificado, aunque aquello le parece extraño teniendo en cuenta que Justin es un joven muy eficiente—. Si fuera tan amable de ayudarnos a resolver este dilema le agradeceríamos mucho. ¿Tal vez existe la posibilidad de reubicar al señor Malfoy en otra habitación?

—¿Reubicarme a mí? ¿Por qué no mejor lo hacen contigo? Yo estaba perfectamente instalado cuando llegaste.

—¿Disculpa? Ha quedado claro que mi viaje estaba planeado hace bastante tiempo, por lo que la reservación se había hecho a mi nombre con antelación. Hasta donde sé el tuyo es un viaje de último momento.

André presencia el intercambio entre ambos magos en silencio, mientras ruega que su turno termine pronto. Ha sido de lo más tedioso el día de hoy.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo llegué primero.

—¡Eres un niñato!

—¡Pues exijo una solución ahora mismo! —ordena Malfoy, dirigiéndose a André nuevamente, mientras él saca su varita y vuelve a buscar en el registro de habitaciones mostrándoles a ambos que los nombres de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy están consignados para la misma habitación, demostrando así que no ha sido su error, aclarando además que él no es quien se encarga de hacer las reservaciones en el hotel.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —pregunta ella.

—Esto es producto de la ineptitud de tu asistente —acusa Malfoy.

—¿De mi asistente? ¿Y qué me dices de la tuya? —le devuelve ella.

—Como sea, ya estamos en este predicamento.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta Hermione a André y suena un poco más brusca de lo que ha querido.

—Como ya le dije antes, Mademoiselle, estamos llenos —dice André, tratando de sonar conciliador.

Malfoy resopla antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta Hermione, pero él la ignora y empieza a subir los escalones—. ¡Malfoy! —grita ella, y varios de los huéspedes que están en la recepción voltean a mirarla, por lo que decide subir tras de él sin hacer mayor escándalo.

Draco continúa caminando a pesar de haberse percatado de que ella lo sigue.

—Espérame —le ordena más bajo, pero él continúa sin prestarle atención.

Malfoy llega primero a la habitación y Hermione nota que tiene la decencia de dejar la puerta abierta para que ella entre, notando como primera medida que la expresión de enfado que mostró en la recepción ha sido reemplazada por una de diversión.

—¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto? —pregunta ella, exasperada. La presente situación ha logrado ponerla de mal humor. A la mierda la promesa de no dejarse estropear las vacaciones. Habría sido imposible no hacerlo con Malfoy a bordo.

—Acéptalo de una vez por todas, Granger —dice él y ella lo mira, confusa—. Tú planeaste todo esto para quedarte a solas conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Hermione no puede creerlo. ¿En serio está pensando que esto es lo que ella quería? Maldito petulante. Si pudiera le lanzaría un mocomurciélagos.

—Ya me parecía bastante absurdo que Shacklebolt quisiera enviarme a mí a representar al Ministerio en Francia justo cuando tú estás aquí. Fue tu idea, ¿no es así?

—Deja de decir estupideces —replica ella—. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás pasaría un minuto a solas contigo.

—Bueno, pues eso está muy mal porque no pienso moverme de aquí y por lo que veo tampoco tú, así que… —contesta él, mientras empieza a desvestirse nuevamente frente a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy muy cansado y me voy a dormir.

Malfoy termina de quitarse la ropa para luego ponerse un pantalón de pijama, mientras Hermione no puede evitar que las mejillas se le calienten al notar que lo hace adrede para molestarla. Es un idiota. Definitivamente.

—Pues no vas a acostarte en la cama donde yo dormiré —dice al fin, sin dejar de mirarlo y siendo consciente de que se ha rendido ante la situación, aunque muy segura de que no le va a dar el gusto de notar su incomodidad.

—Así que decidiste quedarte después de todo. —Malfoy sonríe ladinamente—. ¿Y entonces dónde se supone que dormirás? —pregunta.

—¿Disculpa? Es obvio que dormiré en la cama y tú en la alfombra.

—Ah, no, lamento que seas una mojigata y que te asuste dormir con un hombre como yo, pero no voy a dormir en el suelo por tu inmadurez.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna mojigata y no me da miedo dormir contigo! —grita, exaltada y Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

—Pues me alegra. Buenas noches, Granger —dice, metiéndose a la cama y dándole la espalda—. No tardes en apagar las luces.

—¡Idiota! —replica, pero él la ignora.

Hermione se queda un momento pensando en lo que ha sucedido y aunque se enfada porque Malfoy la ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, además de por todo lo que ha antecedido a esa situación, nuevamente se propone no darle el gusto de burlarse de ella.

Toma su bolsa y se sienta en uno de los muebles de la habitación para sacar su equipaje de donde a su vez extrae lo que necesita para darse una ducha y posteriormente irse a la cama. Es increíble que sus vacaciones, que empezaron tan bien en París muggle, ahora tengan un traspiés tan grande por culpa de alguien que tiene claro que no es Justin porque, aunque esté mal decirlo, el chico le rinde tanta pleitesía que le es imposible creer que esto sea obra suya.

¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Hermione se mete a la ducha por poco más de media hora antes de colocarse el pijama y salir a recostarse en la cama, no sin antes colocar una barrera de almohadas entre su cuerpo y el de Malfoy. Una actitud infantil, lo sabe, pero igualmente algo que le da efímera seguridad por poco más de dos horas, cuando los brazos de él la derriban para abrazarla mientras ambos duermen profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente es Malfoy el primero en despertarse con el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la ha abrazado en sueños y para luego contemplar el rostro tranquilo de Hermione que todavía duerme. Fija su mirada en sus largas pestañas marrón y en la pequeña peca que tiene al lado izquierdo de la boca que decora perfectamente las facciones delicadas de la chica que desde ese ángulo luce todavía más bonita de lo que es. Porque debe reconocerlo: Hermione Granger es una mujer muy guapa que atrae las miradas, aunque en alguna ocasión se haya atrevido a decir o pensar lo contrario.

Malfoy sonríe y levanta un dedo para rozar suavemente su mejilla justo antes de que ella abra los ojos y lo encuentre con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué crees haces, Malfoy? —pregunta ella, enderezándose en la cama mientras se cubre con el edredón como si estuviera desnuda y no quisiera ser vista.

Él carraspea, incómodo, antes de darle la espalda y maldecir por lo bajo. —Observaba el momento en que dejaras de roncar. Casi no he podido dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Qué? Yo no ronco. Además, es tu culpa. Esta es _mi_ habitación.

Malfoy voltea a verla, nuevamente. —Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que esta es _nuestra_ habitación.

—No por mucho —replica ella—. Hoy mismo buscaré otro hotel a dónde irme.

—Te estabas tardando. —Malfoy sonríe triunfal.

Hermione resopla, pero se obliga a sonreír con la misma arrogancia que él utiliza frecuentemente con todo el mundo.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, eres tú quién debería irse a otro lugar.

—Ya te he dicho que yo llegué primero —responde él, viendo cómo ella se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño que comparten.

—¡Pues no me iré!

—¡Y yo tampoco!

—¡Bien! —responde ella, cerrando la puerta del baño de un porrazo.

—¡Bien! —replica él, aunque ella ya no lo escucha.

Cuando ambos se han preparado para salir, luego de una lucha interminable por los tiempos en la ducha para bañarse y luego vestirse, es Draco quien se detiene a averiguar por el itinerario de Hermione, algo que a ella la sorprende bastante.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso quieres invitarme a algún lugar? —pregunta, viendo cómo él frunce el ceño.

—Solo quiero saber qué tantos momentos de paz tendré sin ti —responde él, indiferente.

—Es una pena porque yo sí pensaba hacerte una invitación.

—¿A dónde? —Draco se muestra interesado de pronto y Hermione no puede evitar reír.

—Mejor no. No podría quitarte el placer de disfrutar de esa paz que tanto añoras —contesta ella, antes de aproximarse a la puerta de la habitación y salir de allí.

—¡Granger, vuelve aquí!

Hermione no se vuelve para prestarle atención y en cambio continúa andando hasta salir del hotel. Él cree que ella no se percata de que la sigue, pero ha visto su intención casi desde que lo dejó con la palabra en la boca dentro de la habitación y al notar que tiene oportunidad de fastidiarlo todavía más, se propone descubrir si es capaz de ir tras ella hasta París muggle.

Y así lo hace.

Hermione dobla una esquina y luego otra hasta llegar a la pequeña taberna desde donde cruzó al mundo mágico el día anterior para pedirle al encargado que le deje usar su chimenea una vez más, y no pasan demasiados minutos antes de que Draco llegue también a París muggle y se encuentre de cara con el primer estrago que un mago, que no ha pisado una ciudad muggle jamás, puede hacer.

—¿¡Ëtes-vous aveugle, idiot!? —le grita un hombre que conduce un automóvil al que Draco se le ha atravesado distraídamente.

Hermione, que camina media cuadra por delante de él, ríe para sus adentros, pero no voltea a verlo y solo puede imaginar la expresión de enfado y arrogancia que debe haber puesto el rubio como resultando de su primera interacción con muggles. Aquello le divierte sobremanera, principalmente porque ahora juegan en su territorio y allí las reglas las pone ella.

Pero él no se da por vencido y la sigue varias cuadras más, tratando de estar alerta de todo a su alrededor para no tener que pasar por una situación similar a la que le ha acontecido con aquel muggle en su aparato de ruedas, hasta ver que se detiene en una especie de café, lo que le recuerda que, igual que ella, no ha comido nada desde que se levantó y que tiene un apetito voraz.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme? —pregunta Hermione, que se ha detenido mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué yo te estaba siguiendo? ¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo? —contesta él, con su conocida postura indiferente, lo que la divierte todavía más.

—Bien. —Hermione le da la espalda tomando asiento en uno de los lugares libres del café donde inmediato es atendida por uno de los encargados mientras Draco la observa desde su sitio y luego contempla el plato con magdalenas y la humeante bebida que le entregan minutos después haciendo que su estómago gruña, furioso.

Es un idiota. En su afán de perseguir a Granger se olvidó de que los galeones no le sirven de nada en París muggle y de que, muy a su pesar, necesita pedirle ayuda a la única persona que conoce en aquel horrible lugar.

—Granger —la llama, pero Hermione no le hace caso y en cambio, varios de los transeúntes se detienen a observarlo—. Granger —insiste, pero ella sigue sin hacerle caso—. ¡Granger, maldita sea!

Hermione voltea a verlo tranquilamente. —¿Qué quieres? —Draco se acerca a su mesa, pero no toma asiento. Ella lo mira, haciéndose la desentendida—. ¿Y bien?

—Necesito que me prestes dinero —susurra, muy bajo para que nadie se entere de su vergüenza.

—Disculpa, no te escucho, ¿podrías repetirlo?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco. —Sé que me oíste, no te hagas.

—No has dicho las palabras mágicas.

—¿Qué? —Draco frunce el ceño y Hermione detiene su labor para mirarlo—. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Sé amable, Malfoy. Una vez al año no hace daño.

Draco resopla mientras vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. —Por favor —dice, con todo el sarcasmo que logra reunir.

—Así está mejor, aunque debes tener en cuenta que la práctica hace al maestro. La próxima vez te saldrá mejor —contesta ella, invitándolo a sentarse en su mesa.

—No habrá próxima vez, te lo aseguro.

Pero, contrario a lo que Draco pensara en su momento, hubo muchas más «próximas veces», pues los días previos al evento al que debía asistir en el Ministerio (y luego de decidir alargar su viaje) estuvieron cargados de nuevas expediciones al mundo muggle (a las que se autoinvitó en la mayoría de las ocasiones) en las que conoció restaurantes, museos, avenidas históricas y hasta un sitio al que llamaban «cine» que por poco y lo vuelve loco por la cantidad de gente y su algarabía, además de que pudo probar varios platillos de la gastronomía muggle que se prometió volver a consumir en otra ocasión obviamente sin parecer demasiado interesado, pues si algo no puede permitirse en el mundo es darle a Hermione Granger el gusto de alardear por haber encontrado una cosa muggle que pudiera llamar la atención de un mago tan apegado a las tradiciones mágicas como él.

Hermione, por su parte, no puede negar que pasar tiempo con Draco Malfoy en una actividad diferente del ámbito laboral es una experiencia totalmente nueva e interesante para ella porque incluso en lugares aburridos o sin sentido (como la mencionada gala a la que lo acompañó por petición de él) tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar lo agradable que podía llegar a ser su compañía.

Draco Malfoy es un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero Hermione no es capaz desconocer que posee un nivel de cultura muy alto aún en un mundo del que quizás sabe muy poco, además de que es una de las pocas personas con las que ha podido mantener una conversación inteligente por más de dos horas, encontrando además que aquello puede llegar a ser sumamente enriquecedor.

Por otra parte, compartir la habitación de hotel también dejó de ser algo tedioso ahora que la arrogancia de Malfoy hace acto de presencia mucho menos que al principio, incluso cuando todavía encuentra ocasión para burlarse de ella por alguna tontería que se le escapa o para reírse de sí mismo porque Hermione ha descubierto que tiene esa increíble capacidad que es tan mezquina para algunas personas.

De vez en cuando uno de los dos pesca al otro mirándolo y se siente menos incómodo que antes, pues la complicidad que empieza a asomar, increíblemente parece haber estado siempre bailando entre ambos, a pesar de que ninguno hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo hasta ahora. Y en un lugar público.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes, Granger —dice él, de pronto y con una naturalidad tal que la toma desprevenida. Hermione lo mira, notando lo genuino de su expresión y sonríe, rogando por no sonrojarse como una tonta adolescente.

Han pasado por mucho para esto, pero nota que Malfoy ha empezado a derribar la barrera que ambos han construido alrededor para ignorar algo que para muchos parece haber sido evidente desde siempre. Hermione recuerda las insinuaciones de sus amigas y con más claridad las palabras de Ginny que le mencionó en alguna ocasión que la tensión entre ella y Malfoy iba a terminar por colisionar el Ministerio el día que decidiera estallar ya fuera en una pelea terrible o en un revolcón romántico y que ella era quien tenía que tomar la decisión.

Y ciertamente podía hacerlo al saber por cuál de las dos decantarse.

—A mí también me gusta cuando tú sonríes. Deberías hacerlo más seguido —responde ella, notando que él le devuelve el gesto antes de ponerse un poco más serio y empezar a reducir la distancia entre ambos, algo que a ella no le molesta en absoluto.

El corazón de Hermione empieza a latir con tanta fuerza que le preocupa que Draco pueda oírlo, pues su rostro ha quedado a centímetros del suyo y casi puede sentir su aliento a delicioso vino tinto.

—¿Voulez-vous un peu plus de vin? —pregunta el Maître, que ha aparecido de la nada, haciendo que ambos se detengan en el acto. Hermione nota cómo las facciones de Draco se endurecen y sonríe mientras se permite respirar y calmarse un poco.

—Non, c'est bon, merci —responde Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada y maldiciéndolo internamente por su impertinencia. ¿Acaso está ciego? Draco no entiende cómo alguien puede interrumpir un momento así y aunque de que haga alguna tontería, el hombre asiente y se retira, avergonzado—. ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunta, cuando se vuelve hacia Hermione para encontrarse directamente con sus labios.

Aquello ha sido una sorpresa incluso para ella, pero no por eso mal recibida. Draco toma el rostro de Hermione con una de sus manos, mientras le ella aprieta el brazo con la otra y el beso se extiende por mucho más de lo que ambos han esperado, aunque este es solo el principio de la liberación de aquello que han acumulado durante tanto tiempo. Se miran y no pueden evitar reír por lo que acaba de sucederles antes de dejar el dinero de la cuenta y marcharse hacia su hotel.

El camino hacia el hotel y luego el que hay entre el vestíbulo y la puerta de la habitación parecen interminables, pero una vez los han sorteado, Draco y Hermione están libres para lo que saben que les espera en el lugar que fortuitamente les pertenece a ambos. Los labios se encuentran inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cierra y las manos inquietas de ella se siembran en el cabello rubio revuelto de él que ha posado las suyas en las caderas de ella para levantarla y conducirla hasta la cama, tropezando estruendosamente contra una pequeña mesita que no ha notado antes que estaba allí.

—¡Hija de su puta madre! —reniega, y Hermione sonríe antes de volver a besarlo, distrayendo el dolor que el golpe le ha causado en el dedo meñique del pie.

Cuando han llegado hasta la cama, Draco la deposita allí y se arrodilla frente a ella, empezando a explorar sus muslos, todavía enfundados en su vestido azul rey, mientras no deja de observarla disfrutar del contacto de sus labios con su piel desnuda. Hermione suelta un gemido suave y profundo que él recibe como recompensa y que le da vía libre para atreverse a explorar los lugares que hasta ahora solo ha podido a imaginar en la privacidad de su habitación y que tiene un sabor mucho más tentador de lo que imaginó alguna vez.

Hermione, todavía jadeante, lo toma del rostro y lo obliga a besarla para poder saborear en sus labios su propia esencia antes de intentar liberarse de su vestido y empezar a desabotonarle la camisa blanca que lleva puesta y que hace juego con el pantalón que ahora estorba en su piel y que pronto termina desperdigado sobre la alfombra, igual que el resto de prendas y accesorios que acompañan el atuendo que cada uno eligió para la noche de las revelaciones.

Los besos se hacen cada vez más intensos mientras las manos juegan y exploran a su antojo una vez que ambos yacen en la cama, y los sentidos de cada uno se agudizan para poder grabar en la mente las caricias y los roces que parecen haber estado conteniéndose por demasiado tiempo. Hermione siente los labios de Draco acariciando los suyos tan suave y tan caliente a la vez que se lamenta haberse privado de un placer como ese por tanto tiempo. Su boca se mueve con tal habilidad que ella no es capaz de notar los gemidos que empiezan a salir de su interior a través de una respiración cada vez más pesada y no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y sujetarle el rostro para profundizar el beso y darle vía libre a una lengua que está sedienta de ella.

Draco besa sus labios y luego con la misma ansiedad recorre su cuello, su clavícula y sus pezones, mientras introduce dos de sus dedos en ella notando que se encuentra totalmente mojada y lista para recibirlo. Los ojos de Hermione se abren de pronto y cuando él la mira puede notar que la lujuria y el deseo brillan en ellos como otras veces lo ha hecho el enfado cuando pelean o la satisfacción cuando consigue ganarle una partida. Pero esto es diferente y él está listo para darle la mejor experiencia de su vida y en un movimiento preciso se hunde en ella, haciendo que un gemido más fuerte se escape sin permiso de sus labios. Hermione apoya la espalda por completo en el colchón antes de alzar las caderas con una lentitud dolorosa y Draco la besa de nuevo mientras se mueve cadenciosamente y sin pausa. Ella rodea su cintura con las piernas y concentra toda su atención en el punto en que sus cuerpos se funden, perdiéndose al instante en el frenesí y la fuerza cautivadora de sus movimientos. Los gemidos se hacen más intensos y las embestidas más profundas e irresistibles y ambos sudan, jadean y se queman cada vez más.

Draco es consciente de que todo dentro de ella es cálido mientras Hermione experimenta una especie de seguridad hasta ahora desconocida al aferrarse a él con fuerza y hundir las uñas en su espalda como preludio al éxtasis que ambos alcanzan en la cumbre de las embestidas, los gemidos y las sensaciones que se han multiplicado por mil.

Ambos respiran y casi al unísono se abandonan al placer del orgasmo que dura unos minutos y Hermione se permite pensar por un momento en lo absurdo que ha sido su trato hasta el momento; han peleado hasta el cansancio, a veces incluso por tonterías y ahora están ahí, entrelazados y revelándose sin palabras lo que para muchos ha sido tan obvio, y se permite sonreír.

La respiración de ambos poco a poco se normaliza y, acostados uno al lado del otro, permanecen en silencio hasta que Hermione levanta un poco el cuerpo y empieza a trazar figuras sobre el pecho desnudo de él, cuyos ojos grises están fijos en ella.

—Todavía sigo esperando a que te mudes a otro hotel —dice, rompiendo el silencio y él no puede evitar sonreír mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, Granger, yo llegué primero —contesta, arrogante—. Pero eres libre de quedarte.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Puedo intentar convencerte de lo contrario —sugiere él, poniéndose nuevamente sobre ella.

—Quiero ver eso. —Hermione calla cuando los labios de él vuelvan a reclamar los suyos.

* * *

El primer lunes del mes, luego de las vacaciones de Hermione, Draco es el primero en llegar a la oficina y a pesar de que es evidente que trae un semblante renovado y fresco, nadie parece notarlo hasta que ella entra en el lugar solo unos minutos después que él. Se hace evidente que algo sucede, pues no discuten entre sí como acostumbran hacer casi cada vez que se cruzan y en cambio, intercambian una mirada traviesa casi indetectable que es perfectamente percibida por la causante de esta tregua indefinida, quien, de mejor humor que nunca, ingresa a su despacho que luce increíblemente apetecible para ser el primer día de la semana.

Y ahí está la recompensa por todo el trabajo que tuvo que pasar para sobornar a algunas personas y convencer a otras en torno a una simple, pero efectiva reservación de hotel. Pansy sonríe maliciosamente mientras se pone a revisar sus archivos en la tranquilidad de su oficina.


End file.
